my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Blast
History The company agreed to make a cartoon world. When they built it, they wanted to make a ride based on cartoons. They first made Cartoon Network Blast which was a motion simulator with 3D. They wanted to make some kids who wanted to teleport through cartoon universes. They first started in 2012 and finished in 2013. Preshow You will enter in a treehouse secert lab. A boy and a girl come out of the secert lab. The boy, Maxwell and the girl, Lara are talking about their new rocket booster. They stopped and laughed at the people. Maxwell didn't knew they were here. Lara talks about cartoons. Maxwell turns on the TV. He says that the channel they are going is Cartoon Network. Lara takes out some rope. Maxwell says that they are going to different channels such as... until a meanie from their school got on their rocket booster. Maxwell tells him to stop. The meanie called Arty told him that it was his first time to ride. Arty flies away. Maxwell tells the riders that they are going in rocket boosters....in each row. Lara gets on the back of the rocket booster. Maxwell says that Cartoon Network is on their way. The video ends. You will get your 3D glasses and get on the rocket boosters. The helper will tell you to put your hands up so the handle can go down. The helper will tell you to put on your 3D glasses Ride The metal door opens. Maxwell tells everyone that they need to catch Arty. The rocket flies into a portal. Lara tells the riders that a cartoon is coming up ahead. The rocket flies into the Land of Ooo. Maxwell says that they are in Adventure Time. Arty comes out and says that they need to catch him. The rockets fly through the treehouse, making it break through it. The rocket flies down, making the motion happen. Maxwell says that Finn and Jake might come out. Finn and Jake get bumped to the rocket. Finn tells the kids that why are they going. Maxwell says that they are stopping a mean kid. The rocket flies under them. Finn tells them to wait. The rockets fly through the Candy Kingdom. Arty blocks the rockets. He tells them that he found candy. He throws candy at the riders, making 3D effect. Jake punches the rocket, making Arty fly away into a portal. Maxwell says that they need to hold on. The rockets shake by the movement. The rockets fly through the portal. The rocket speeds up through it. The rocket vehicles bump to the rocket booster. Lara says that they are in the Park. Mordecei and Rigby appear on the golf cart. They tell them why are there so many rockets. Maxwell says that it is not nothing to see. The rockets fly down to them. Rigby tells them that are they from the future. Lara says no until Arty flies to them. Arty gets mad and gets his boxer glove. He points it at the riders and shoots the boxer glove to them. The rocket slingshots by the telephone wire. The rocket crashes to the Park house. Benson looks at it fly through. Maxwell tells Arty to stop. Arty says he will never stop and gets into a portal. The rockets stop. Maxwell doesn't know what to do. He flies the rocket to space. He sees Arty going through a space city. The rockets fly through the space city with Space Officers shooting taser shots at them. The rockets crash to a factory. The room gets dark. Maxwell tells the riders that they are safe. The lights turn on. Maxwell and Lara scream by the crushers trying to crush them. The rocket vehicles look up with the crushers crush. Maxwell sees a portal and gets in it. Arty behind them speeds through it also. Maxwell tries to get Arty but Arty speeded through the universe. The rockets land into The Amazing World of Gumball. Lara ropes the vehicle to their rocket. Maxwell speeds up to Arty. Gumball jumps up on th rocket boosters. Lara screams with joy and tells Gumball that she is her favorite character. Gumball thanks her but Arty pushes Gumball down. Lara gets mad and take out the rope from the rocket and ropes Arty's rocket. Maxwell tells Lara what is she doing. Lara had enough. She tells Maxwell to get in the back. She speeds through Elmers School. Banana Joe laughs when it speed into him, making him peeled off. A portal appears. Lara speeds through it. The rockets crash down their secert lab. The kids fall out of it. Arty picks up a elevation gun. He doesn't want to use it. Instead he did. The rocket vehicle gets pulled up. Maxwell tries to get them down. Lara punches Arty, making him drop the gun. The rocket vehicle gets pulled down. Lara and Maxwell tells them that it was awesome. Maxwell and Lara tells them that it was great and they hope they will see them again. The ride ends After Ride You will be exited out the vehicle. You will take your 3D glasses to the recycle bin. You will have a dance party. You can go to the Cartoon Network Store.